The Prologue
by TheWhammy'sBoysAreACircus
Summary: Everything was normal. So normal it was abnormal. And then it happened. -Teen Titans, the next generation. New Titans, new H.I.V.E students, and new threats arrive right on schedule according to Headmaster X. -Flames will be used to create new powers.
1. Dream On

_**Title:**_ The Prologue

_**Summary:**_ Everything was normal. So normal it was abnormal. And then it happened.

_**Authoress:**_ TheWhammy'sBoysAreACircus

_**Disclaimer:**_ I only own my 38+ OCs; the Teen Titans Cannons belong to DC and _not_ me.

* * *

_**Dream On**_

* * *

I twirled in a circle to face Olivia, holding the dress up in front of me. I smiled at her only to get a blank look; this dress was a no go then. I glanced at her and sighed, hanging the dress back up. Olivia the Picky. Sometimes I hated it, sometimes I loved it. Sometimes I felt both.

"Look, Desirae, purple is _not_ your color," she said. I chuckled and held up another purple dress. "Desirae!" she snapped.

"But," I whined, "purple is so pretty!" She stared at me and shook her head, turning.

"When you want to be serious, come fine me," she stated dryly.

I watched her leave me with a pout; stupid club making me find a dress. I only wanted to impress Olivia. But no, she had to be picky today, of all days! I shrugged. Olivia leaving would give me enough time to screw around before I wanted to get serious. Purple, my favorite color, pale blue, my color. I ran my hand through my hair, sighing. I turned my back on the purple dresses and faced the pale pink ones with determination.

What I saw, however, displeased me immensely. About five extremely buff men were blocking my way to the dresses. They were facing me too; joy. This has been a common occurrence this past month and it, quite frankly, has begun to piss me off. According to Olivia, Simon, and Ray, this has been happening to all of _us_. The supers' kids. It doesn't change the fact that it's pissing me off.

Thank god for Daddy's training. Before he died anyway. I flipped back, crouching in front of the purple dress display. And then it happened; the worst thing I will ever experience, I will remember for the rest of my life. Screeching; high pitched, scratchy, condemning. It echoed through my mind, not stopping even as I screamed, clutching my ears. Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop!

I screamed loudly, trying to make it stop, trying to drown out the horrible sound. MAKE IT STOP! I'm a grown woman; I'm 20 years old, MAKE IT STOP FOR GOD'S SAKE!

It… That nightmare I had, Olivia remembers, I know she does. I was running, running, running for something. And from it as well. A terrifying sound, a sound symbolizing my death. And I only woke because my head had been chopped off. _Don't scream_. Don't scream?! DON'T SCREAM!? The sound shredded my brain, slashed through logic. Don't scream. It was insane and therefore, I didn't. _Now concentrate, make those men feel it, make them burn with their darkest nightmare._ How?! HOW?!

I continued clawing at my ears, anything to make the sound stop; the loud, horrifying screech. My death… My death. I'm too young to die! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! DON'T LET ME DIE! I covered my mouth and sobbed loudly, jerking at the heavy thump in front of me. I blinked, not knowing what to expect. Five slumped and convulsing figures and an axe before me were not at all what I thought would appear. I scrambled back.

"Wh-wh-what?" I cried, tears still rolling. "What the hell is going on?" Five more dropped from the ceiling. I'm never shopping at Wal-Mart again. I closed my eyes and concentrated, only for a moment, on sending them to their doom before the horrible screeching noise (which only just tinged my hearing) could return. I opened my eyes to see blank shock on the leader's face as he stared at me.

"Dolly?" he whispered. I blinked and stood, dusting off the seat of my pants. I dried my face and folded my arms across my chest, staring at him before letting my gaze rest on the other four.

"Dream on," I snarled, focusing on him. _Dolly, his dead lover, killed by Slade_. Oh, how entertaining. Daddy told me all about Slade. I felt something around me pulse and the man dropped to his knees, screaming 'Dolly' repeatedly. I let out a chuckle. It wasn't _so_ hard once I grasped it. I looked between the four men and relished in their screams.

* * *

**Alright, my first time attempting a Next Generation **_**non**_**-song Fic. Let's see where it goes, ne? Okay, so this entire story is the prequel to the major thing. I'm mainly focused on getting all the characters, their powers, and their names down here and the next Fic will be the actual plot line.**

**Sneak Peek of Next Chapter:**

I pointed at myself. "I am Willfire," I pointed at him, "you are…?"

"Firewill!" he chirped. "Or Eriflliw. I'm you." He laughed. "Your mirror, more or less. When you shift into a boy, that boy gets my mind, soul, and all that good stuff while you sit and relax. When I shift back into any girl form, she gets your mind, soul, and things!"


	2. Stealth and Silent Kill

_**Title:**_ The Prologue

_**Summary:**_ Everything was normal. So normal it was abnormal. And then it happened.

_**Authoress:**_ TheWhammy'sBoysAreACircus

_**Disclaimer:**_ I only own my 38+ OCs; the Teen Titans Cannons belong to DC and _not_ me. (Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network)

* * *

_**Stealth and Silent Kill**_

* * *

I turned away from the man that created me with a woman I never met, instead focusing on the Ben 10 hoodies that would, although I am loath to admit it, fit my thin body. I dragged a hand down my face, glaring at my hand for a minute. Of all the traits I got from my deceased Mother (I think it with bitter undertones), I received the disgusting color of her skin. Thank Circe, however, that I have only the… Facial, I suppose, features of my sire. Speaking of, he cleared his throat nervously behind me; having a daughter and no Misses was a strain on him. I turned.

"Willfire," he said. He swallowed, "Billy, Billy, sorry! Billy, I'm going to go… Um…" He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb, his trademark nervous grin in place. "Tofu!" he announced before turning tail. He paused and faced me. "Billy, if you want anything," I followed his eyes with mine to the Ben 10 hoodie, "put it in the cart." I nodded once and he reached over hesitantly, ruffling my hair. He blushed and turned and almost ran away, like he was expecting something I was not. I tossed the hoodie into the cart and began pushing it deeper into the… Children's clothes section. I could almost hear Slynin's cruel taunts that I still wore the children clothing.

"Here," I paused at the voice and looked around the corner. My sire was talking to a large man, looking around shiftily. "This is Willfire." What-?! Sire… Sire was going to have me killed. That was the only logical conclusion my mind could make before I turned the cart in the opposite direction; the toys. Of course, Slynin's voice was ever my conscience and therefore taunted me mercilessly as I moved toward the children section of Wal-Mart. Never shopping here again, not when Sire has sold me out due to his depression that all of his… Brides, I suppose, left him in death or for another. I tensed, feeling the glaring eyes of Optimus Prime, Ben 10, and Ash Ketchum burn me.

I had to hide myself. This thought, seemingly random, struck me painfully. In Wal-Mart, there was nowhere to hide. Oh Circe. With a heavy sigh, I let my eyes slide closed. It was rare moments of the need for disguise that I desired with my utmost being that I inherited my Sire's powers _and_ understanding of this culture. How did Sire do it…? Ah, I can't.

"Haha, Baby, you can't _what_?" I jumped and opened my eyes, spinning around. If there was one way Richard helped me loads in life, it was my martial arts training. Clearly what I was facing against wasn't going to require martial arts of any kind. With a tilt of my head, I answered coldly.

"Shift like Sire."

He laughed heavily. He… He was _me_. In _boy_ form, no less. I stared in confusion and he folded his arms across his chest, immediately going on the defensive.

"Stop _staring_ at me, god! Why should _I_ be able to shift like our stupid Sire?" He was… Angry? Okay, what the hell? Swearing is out of character… I need control. "Okay, so…" His voice turned shy and cute. What in Circe's name is up with me? "I _do_ know, Willfire, how to shift…"

I pointed at myself. "I am Willfire," I pointed at him, "you are…?"

"Firewill!" he chirped. "Or Eriflliw. I'm you." He laughed. "Your mirror, more or less. When you shift into a boy, that boy gets my mind, soul, and all that good stuff while you sit and relax. When I shift back into any girl form, she gets your mind, soul, and things!"

"And…" I paused, glaring at… Firewill. "How do I go about the process of shifting…?" He laughed easily.

"That's the fun part. You manifest your form like this." He closed his eyes and held his right hand out as if pushing something away. Beside him, a blond boy no older than seven stood clutching the back of Firewill's pants nervously. Firewill gave a nod to me and I sighed, closing my eyes and copying him with my left hand instead of right. I _am_ left handed, thanks ever so much. Someone… Someone safe and… I almost scoffed at whom I manifested beside me. "Um. I take it you have an unhealthy obsession with Ben 10, Willfire?" Firewill inquired tauntingly. I didn't bother with a response, instead opting for glaring at Ben Tennyson that manifested beside me. That… Was interesting.

"It matters not, you would be him despite the fact." Firewall glared.

"I find Jamie much more preferable," he snarled, putting a protective hand on the blond's head. "I'll go from here. Once you've manifested your form, you imagine yourself being pulled into him or her and…" Firewill vanished and the blond boy came to life.

To my shock and chagrin, Ben and I vanished and, from what I could see (my view was minimal) the body of Jamie, mind of Firewill, now stood beside the cart I pushed.

"Billy!" Sire? Only some blue jeans were visible until Firewill tilted Jamie's head back and my Sire came into view. He put his hand to his chest. "You did it, Billy! Shift back now, if you can." Firewill and Jamie appeared, summoning Ben and I (though I can't fathom why Ben was still with me) to the… Wherever.

"Sweet!" Firewill cheered, punching the air. He turned to me. "I'm going to relinquish power to you. It'll hurt for a bit but…"

I held up my hand to halt his process, his left hand held out in front of him as if he was a traffic cop standing in front of a speeding car, attempting to stop the car from hitting the woman and her stroller crossing the street. I think too much into things.

"Wait, wait, wait. Not that I'm displeased but why is Tennyson still here?" Firewill looked beside me, his brows furrowed.

"Oh that." he laughed. "When you're in the safety of your own home, fix it. He's what you'll turn into out of a moment's notice. Fix him so he is a _she_ and you have control when you shift on a whim." I paused and closed my eyes in focus. "Or you could ignore me and do it now…" I glanced over at my new chosen form.

She had rose red hair and reached my abdomen. Her skin was green like my Sire's and her eyes were orange like my Sire's first bride's hair. Her ears pointed through the hair and she looked at home in the frilly pink dress and knee high shoes that I myself wouldn't be caught dead in.

"Tch, annoying," I answered and was given control. I stood from my crouch silently, picking up a nearby Ben 10 Omnitrix fake, turning the case over in my hands to examine it.

"I had to do it," Sire spoke. I looked at him before going back to the Omnitrix. I tossed it into the cart.

* * *

**Opinions?**

**Sneak Peek of Next Chapter:**

_Get into their dazed minds_, her (or my?) voice curled through my head. _Embrace their deepest desires. Then kill them_. I sighed and turned to the men who didn't make a move. Closing my eyes, I thought about getting into the leader's head. When I opened my eyes, it was raining gold over me and my body was changed into that of a much, much older woman. The leader seemed to snap out of it and his eyes narrowed at me.


End file.
